Mice given a nonlethal strain of Plasmodium berghei develop a substantial increase in immunoglobulin (Ig) formation as judged by reverse plaques. Most of these antibody forming cells were nonspecific, but a few made antibody to bromelian-treated mouse erythrocytes, i.e. was an autoantibody. The nonspecific increase occured in all Ig classes.